Live and Learn
Live and Learn – piosenka przewodnia z gry Sonic Adventure 2. Została wykonana przez zespół Crush 40 i szybko stała się jedną z ich najbardziej znanych piosenek, obok Sonic Heroes. "Live and Learn" posiada kilka wersji, które pojawiają się w licznych grach z serii. Różne jej remiksy pojawiają się w menu głównym Sonic Adventure 2, a także krótki motyw podczas transformacji Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. W trakcie walki z Finalhazardem, grana jest wersja piosenki z wyciętym początkiem. Na krótko w grze Shadow the Hedgehog w trakcie transformacji Super Shadowa, słychać grający w tle utwór. W grze Sonic Generations "Live and Learn" pojawia się w kilku momentach. Po raz pierwszy gracz może usłyszeć utwór w trakcie walki z Shadowem, kiedy Sonic będzie wykonywał swój specjalny atak. Charakterystyczny dla tej piosenki wstęp pojawia się pod koniec walki z Time Eaterem, kiedy Nowoczesny i Klasyczny Sonic łączą siły aby pokonać wroga. Wstęp pojawia się także podczas transformacji w Super Sonica. "Live and Learn" może być odblokowane przez gracza w trakcie gry, jako jeden z utworów. Tekst ::Can you feel life ::Moving through your mind? ::Ooooooooh, ::Looks like it came back for more ::Yeah... ::Can you feel time ::Slippin' down your spine? ::Ooooooooh, ::You try and try to ignore ::Yeah, ::But you can hardly swallow ::Your fears and pain ::When you can't help but follow ::It puts you right back where you came ::Live and learn! ::Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow ::Live and learn! ::From the works of yesterday ::Live and learn! ::If you beg or if you borrow ::Live and learn! ::You may never find your way ::WHAAAAAOOOHHH, oh, oh, yeah. ::Can you feel life ::Tangle you up inside? ::Yeah, ::Now you're face down on the floor! ::Oh, ::But you can't save your sorrow ::You've paid in trade ::When you can't help but follow! ::It puts you right back where you came ::Live and learn! ::Hanging on the edge of tomorrow ::Live and learn! ::From the works of yesterday ::Live and learn! ::If you beg or if you borrow ::Live and learn! ::You may never find your way ::Whoa, whoa, OH YEAH!!!!! ::"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!" is sung in the midst of the solo ::There's a face searchin' far, so far and wide. ::There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find. ::Hold on to what if! ::(Hold on to what if!) ::Live and learn! ::Hanging on the edge of tomorrow ::Live and learn! ::From the works of yesterday ::Live and learn! ::If you beg or if you borrow ::Live and learn! ::You may never find your way ::Live and learn! ::Hanging on the edge of tomorrow ::Live and learn! ::From the works of yesterday ::Live and learn! ::If you beg or if you borrow ::Live and learn! ::You may never find your way!!!!! ::Live and learn! ::Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah ::Live and learn! ::Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Powiązania z grą *''Can you feel life, movin' through your mind?'' - Sonic i Shadow walczący o ocalenie wszystkich istnień na Ziemi. *''Ooh, looks like it came back for more!'' - Biolizard transformujący się w Finalhazarda i wracający do walki z Soniciem i Shadowem. * Oooh, you try and try to ignore! - Shadow próbuje nie przejmować się rychłym zniszczeniem Ziemi. *''Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine?'' - Sonic i Shadow mają ograniczony czas na zatrzymanie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK przed zderzeniem z planetą. *''Hanging on the edge of tomorrow/From the works of yesterday'' - Sonic i Shadow muszą powstrzymać eksperymenty Profesora Geralda. *''If you beg or if you borrow'' - Amy prosząca Shadowa o pomoc w zatrzymaniu kosmicznej stacji i Sonic zapożyczający od Shadowa technikę Kontroli Chaosu. *''Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!'' - Shadow, lub Sonic pokonujący siebie w walce. *''But you can't save your sorrow'' - Cierpienie Shadowa nad śmiercią Marii. *''There's a place where you dream you'd never find'' - Maria marząca o odwiedzeniu Ziemi. Zostaje jednak zabita, zanim ma szansę na spełnienie swojego marzenia. Ciekawostki * Jest to jedna z najsławniejszych piosenek zespołu Crush 40. * "Live and Learn" zremiksowane razem z utworem "I Am... All of Me" stanowią muzykę graną podczas wykonywania All-stara Shadowa w grze Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure 2 Kategoria:Piosenki zespołu Crush 40